last_day_on_earth_survivalfandomcom-20200222-history
Turret
Description "Due to constructive features designed for auto shooting warm-blood targets only." Turrets are bunker security hazards as well as base defense furniture. In Bunker Alfa, there are two grades: Turret and Heavy Turret. In addition to their regular bullet barrage, Heavy Turrets can fire grenades if the target is in range long enough. Bunker Turrets (regular and Heavy) have 360-degree firing range. Also, Heavy Turrets have a slightly larger range, so you can't pick them off with a pistol without taking damage as you can with regular Turrets At bases, there are three levels of Turret, with progressively more powerful damage and armor corresponding to increasingly expensive crafting recipes. The field of fire is restricted to a cone of approximately 160 degrees. You get 400 xp points when you destroy it (Turret or Heavy turret). Crafting Craftable since Beta v.1.7.9, a maximum of four Turrets may be placed at your home base for house defense. They are gasoline powered and shoot only at warm-blood target. Therefore they cannot kill any zombies and can't be used to defend against The Horde. Crafting is rather costly, level 1 requires also a Minigun. Unlock: *Level: 88 *Craft Points: 2 Furniture: *Placement: Stone Floor (lvl.3) *Max: 4 *Grid Size: 1x1 *Orientation: 4 positions 'Level 1' The level 1 Turret is constructed in two phases. 'Phase 1' *5 Spring *15 Rubber Parts *20 Bolts *20 Turret parts *10 Iron Plates 'Phase 2' *5 Spring *20 Turret parts *1 Minigun *20 Iron Plates *10 Wrenches *20 Rubber Parts *40 Wires *1 Heat sensor *5 Aluminium Bars *25 Bolts Important: The turret needs Gas to be active. 1 Gasoline equals 1 hour and 12 minutes of active defense. A stack of 20 Gasoline is required to fill the turret to the max fuel capacity of 24 hours (1 day). Level 1 turret default damage is 20. 'Level 2' The level 1 Turret can be upgraded to level 2 with the following: *40 Wires *5 Steel Plates *10 Aluminium Bars *40 Turret parts *1 Electronic Circuits *20 Spring Level 2 adds +10 damage and +300 defense to the Turret for a total of 30 damage. 'Level 3' The level 2 Turret can be upgraded to level 3 with the following: *3 Heat sensor *3 Electronic Circuits *40 Wires *40 Spring *50 Turret parts *5 Steel Bar Level 3 adds +5 damage and +200 defense to the Turret for a total of 35 damage. Turret Overview ] Tips and Trivia *Turrets can only be killed using guns. You cannot damage them with Melee weapons. *Changed design icon Blueprints in Beta v.1.7.1 *Changed design icon Blueprints in Beta v.1.7.9 *Before Beta v.1.7.9 **Blueprint description: "Automatically and cruelly stops all nearby enemies." **Crafting materials: ***8 Weapon Parts ***15 Tungsten Bar ***5 Hi-Tech Components ***10 Ball Bearing ***8 Wiring *In Beta v.1.9 **'Materials:' Changed Weapon Parts to Spring *In Beta v.1.9.7, the Bunker Alfa's Turrets have a small chance of dropping a Minigun when destroyed. Gallery Turret.png|Old design before Beta v.1.7.1 0E48143A-1511-4811-B3EC-FFB59D38D03A.jpeg|Design from Beta v.1.7.1 to Beta v.1.7.8 E7CA542A-32F2-47DC-9BFE-2703870A675F.jpeg|Unfinished Turret A471FAD8-50BF-4B02-A73C-7A082222BCCF.jpeg|Unfinished Turret with Minigun Category:Items Category:Furniture Category:Weapons